


The Little Black Dress

by CaptainSin99



Series: Final Fantasy Sins [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aether Play (Final Fantasy XIV), Betaed, Crossdressing, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSin99/pseuds/CaptainSin99
Summary: The Warrior of Light wears something new for a change. His lover approves, very thoroughly.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Little Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> I continue my crusade to increase the Emet x M!wol tag  
> (Yes I'm not good at summaries but we all know you're here for the unrepentant filth)  
> Comments are loved and hoarded like treasure also should anyone feel like making art for any of my fics you have my full permission to do so just let me know if you do so I can see it and proceed to drool all over it.
> 
> A hefty thank you to my beta reader Valentine and of course to Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club which you can find here: https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic
> 
> Without further ado I hope you enjoy!

He could admit that perhaps he might look a bit strange fighting in the dress with how different it is from the armor and cloak that he usually wore, but it was comfortable and didn't restrict his movement in any way. Most didn't even bat an eye at how he was dressed; some even gave him compliments! It was certainly different than being as covered as he normally was, but surely he didn't deserve the harsh glare that Emet-Selch had been following him with all day? He could feel that gaze follow his every move even when he couldn’t see the other. He felt it on him the entire day as he went from task to task. Did he really look that bad?

This train of thought followed him to his room at the Pendants, and he was not prepared to be slammed against the wall by the same Ascian that had been glaring at him all day. Whatever he might have said came out as little more than a squeak when he felt a hand roughly grab his ass and another grip his thigh.

“You have been teasing me all day Hero, and I hope you’re ready for the consequences.” He punctuated each word with a firm squeeze where his hands currently gripped him. The hand on his thigh joined its partner on his backside, squeezing once more before sliding down to his thighs once more. He felt himself being picked up only to be thrown on his bed immediately after with aforementioned Ascian crawling up between his legs. 

He noticed the other’s gaze was firmly affixed under the skirt and immediately tried to shut his legs, but was stopped by the hands which shot out to wrench them back apart as the other’s body slotted between them, preventing a second attempt. Emet’s hands left his legs only once to remove his gloves before grabbing his legs again and running up the entire length of them, stopping at the top of the stockings before sliding further up and under his dress. If his face was red before, it was surely a vivid crimson now.

Emet always made love to him with a certain ravenous hunger but this? This look in his eyes was insatiable. He would have missed Emet’s snap completely had it not had the resulting effect of removing his dress, leaving him in only his underwear, stockings, and heeled boots. He would have covered his chest but it seemed that Emet anticipated that as his hands were snatched and held above his head by aetherical appendages, leaving him feeling more exposed than if he had been completely naked. His lover looked ready to make some smug remark before he noticed the light catch on his chest. “My, my, what do we have here? Aren’t we just full of surprises today?”

Oh hells take him! he forgot he’d had recently gotten piercings there some weeks prior, and this was the first his lover had seen him since as busy as they both were as of late. He shouldn’t be as embarrassed as he was for as many times as they’ve been together but his lover had a habit of flustering him every time. He would never get used to how the other man stared at him like he was both a meal to be devoured and the most precious thing in the world. “Stop staring at me like that you perverted old man.”

“Like what darling? Like you are perfection and sin incarnate? Like you are the only one I wish to worship for the rest of my days? I’m afraid I can look at you in no other way, now be still and let me worship.” Whatever he might’ve said in response was silenced by lips on his and a tongue forcing its way in to tangle with his. Another snap broke the silence and he felt his underwear disappear too. His choked moan was swallowed by the kiss when he felt the other’s wet fingers circling his entrance before one pushed in, rocking gently in and out as another joined it shortly after. The fingers of the other hand found purchase on his chest, lightly pinching his nipples in alternating turns as he sent little shocks of aether through his piercings.

He was given no reprieve as another finger was added inside him, finding his prostate and pressing it relentlessly before they were removed entirely and he felt his lover begin to press himself inside. His moans were set free as Emet mouthed his way down his neck to his chest as he bottomed out. Gods he would never get used to this, to having this ancient powerful being so completely enamored with him, to loving him just as much as he loved him in turn. As much as he would have loved to voice this, it would seem that Emet was done with words for the time being as he chose that moment to pull his lover’s legs up onto his shoulders and pick up his pace. He went to cover his mouth to silence his moaning before remembering they were still held captive quite effectively in the aetherical appendages. “I don’t think so dearest, I would hear every. Single. Sound.” 

He accented the last three words with deep rolling thrusts that pushed the warrior’s moans out in a staccato that raised in pitch and then he just kept thrusting. Right when he thought he couldn’t handle anymore, he felt something wrap around the base of his dick and whined when he saw it was another appendage like the ones holding his arms in place. “Shhh dearest, almost just hold on a little longer for me won’t you?”

He had no idea how long they continued. He felt like he was losing his mind. The only thing he knew was the feel of the other inside him, of the bitemarks being left on his neck, chest, and thighs before they were soothed by lips and tongue only to start all over. Just when he thought he couldn’t take any more, several things happened in quick succession. First he felt Emet’s teeth latch onto his neck as the pressure around his base disappears, and just as suddenly his own orgasm blindsided him as he felt Emet’s own release fill him. He’s surprised no one came barging into his room for how loud he must have been screaming considering how sore his throat was. Just as he was getting ready to relax, he noticed something. His lover was still hard inside him. He swallowed deeply as he met the other’s gaze smirking down at him. “You teased me all day in this outfit of yours dearest, its only fair that I should have you all night.”

He whimpered as the other descended upon him once more, his last thought being that maybe he should switch up his wardrobe more often.


End file.
